Solve for $x$ : $10x - 9 = 3x + 10$
Explanation: Subtract $3x$ from both sides: $(10x - 9) - 3x = (3x + 10) - 3x$ $7x - 9 = 10$ Add $9$ to both sides: $(7x - 9) + 9 = 10 + 9$ $7x = 19$ Divide both sides by $7$ $\frac{7x}{7} = \frac{19}{7}$ Simplify. $x = \dfrac{19}{7}$